falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Atom Cats
}} The Atom Cats is a minor faction dedicated to the usage of power armor. They seem to be a reference to mid-1950s Greasers, with leather outfits and a hotrod-themed paint job for their power armor. They are often harassed by Gunners and raiders who are trying to steal their suits. One of the named members, Duke, can be found roaming throughout the Commonwealth. Upon interaction with the Sole Survivor, he will mark the Atom Cats garage on their map. Background It is unknown as to why the faction started or where they acquired their large arsenal of power armor suits. What is known is they have roaming scavengers visiting the garage roughly every other day to sell the Atom Cats the armor they find. The Atom Cats buy a large amount of T-60 power armor from the scavengers, as well as unsteady amounts of T-45 and T-51 units. X-01 power armor is rarely found (roughly 1% chance per reset cycle), though it's not unheard of. Due to the steady supply of the T-60 power armor parts, this is the standard armor type used by the Atom Cats. One of the explanations for how the Atom Cats sourced the scavengers is with the use of advertising eyebots, since they are seen at the garage every now and then. Zeke states that he single-handedly slew a pack of feral ghouls once to claim the garage. He then assembled a group and showed them "the way of cool." One member, Aimin' Andy, is mentioned to be deceased, and was responsible for the "rockin tunes" now played in the garage.Atoms Cats garage terminal entry, The Legend of Zeke- More Ideas, Paragraph 4: "Chapter in Memoriam of AIMIN' ANDY, the Cat we lost too soon. ANDY found all the rockin' TUNES that we play in the garage to this day. USE THIS LINE: He will live on in our HEARTS and in our JUKEBOX." Interactions with the player character The Atom Cats offer a set of power armor for purchase, as well as membership upon completion of a quest to repair the pump at the nearby Warwick homestead and assistance defending against a Gunner attack. Notes * The Atom Cats' outfit can be purchased from a merchant far South of Drumlin Diner even before any interaction with the group. * Duke can be found wandering far from the Atom Cats garage, traveling to a single abandoned suit of power armor. He can also be interacted with, giving the miscellaneous objective "Check out the Atom Cats." * Sturges is a friend of some of the Atom Cats, according to his terminal entry in Quincy. Appearances The Atom Cats appear only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The Atom Cats will refer to the Sole Survivor as "Jack", which was a common way of referring to outsiders among the "Greaser" sub-culture of 1950s and 1960s America. * The Greaser sub-culture of that era was also the direct inspiration for the Atom Cats, as well as other similar groups like the Tunnel Snakes of Fallout 3. * The fact that the Atom Cats take their power armor so seriously may be in reference to the fact that certain groups of Greasers from 1950s-60s America took particular stock in their cars, often customizing them and giving them new paint jobs, just as the Atom Cats do in game. Gallery FO4 Zeke's jacket and jeans.jpg|Zeke's jacket and jeans Art of Fallout 4 (Atom Cats logos).png|Atom Cats logos Category:Atom Cats es:Gatos del Átomo fr:Atom Cats pl:Atomowe Koty ru:Атомные Коты